darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Lord
250px | location = Memory of Jeigh | drops = Giant Lord Soul Giant's Kinship | hp = 5,300 | hp-plus = | souls = 75,000 | souls-plus = 112,500 }} The Giant Lord is a boss in Dark Souls II. Description The Giant Lord is a large Giant, towering over most giants albeit having a much more slender frame. He appears to be the leader of the giants and unlike his subjects, who wield crude clubs, he wields a giant sword. Upon death, he drops the Giant Lord Soul and Giant's Kinship. Locations The Giant Lord is found within the Memory of Jeigh, past the door that requires the King's Ring to open in the Forest of Fallen Giants. The area in which you fight him is the same location you fight The Pursuer, just in the past. Lore The Giant Lord is the king of all Giants. After his kingdom was invaded by King Vendrick, under the influence of Nashandra, the Giant Lord invaded Drangleic to avenge his losses, and to retrieve the prize that Vendrick stole from him. Possessing a will of iron, the giants laid siege to Drangleic in a war that lasted for generations, and laid waste to the once proud kingdom. Eventually, the Giant Lord was defeated by an unknown hero, and the giants retreated, crossing the sea to return home. The Giant Lord himself, broken and beaten, was dragged beneath the fort where he fell, and imprisoned there. Strategy Caution must be taken because the way to the Giant Lord is just as dangerous as boss itself and at times more lethal. The platform is bombarded by fireballs at the entrance (near the fog gate) and at the end (near the Giant Lord). Along the way the head of a statue will come down and roll across the platform killing everything in its path. There are several safe spots to the left so it's advisable to either wait for the head to stop rolling or quickly run to the safe spot in the middle. The strategy for the Giant Lord is very similar to the Last Giant, staying between his legs will usually be enough to avoid most of his attacks. He does, however, have some nasty tricks: he has a sword slash that covers the right side of his body and his back. This is by far his deadliest attack, not to mention the back is usually the safest spot for a large boss, so it can catch someone by surprise. Standing behind him is usually what triggers this attack, so attack and quickly roll between his legs. As you're approaching, he can do a long range attack. This attack only travels in a straight line, however, so it's easy to dodge. Pyromancers can have an easier time if they have access to Fire Tempest or Chaos storm as the boss rarely moves and will be hit with all the pillars of fire. If the player has any magic at their disposal they can remain safe on the platform to the left of the Giant Lord as the boss seems incapable of climbing stairs and so will be easy to hit. Care must still be taken as the boss can still reach the player with an overhead swing attack, while still easily dodged, it can kill the player instantly if the health stat is too low. Otherwise, sorcery makes this a fairly easy fight, and a good farming location for Giant Lord souls. Melee fighters may find it easier to do this fight unlocked, as the camera tends to spin in strange directions owing to the small area in which the Giant Lord is fought. This can also make it easier to see his tells before his attacks. Summoning *Captain Drummond can be summoned for the fight, once the player has exhausted his dialogue in the Memory of Vammar. His summon sign is right outside the fog gate. *Benhart of Jugo can also be summoned once his dialogue is exhausted outside the Memory of Orro, as well as within the same memory. Head down the stairs from Drummond's summon sign to find his summon sign. Note that only one of these summons can be used for the fight. Attacks Overhead Slam: '''A one-handed overhead attack with his sword. If at a distance, the slam will be followed with a shockwave that travels in a straight line. '''Horizontal Slash: A simple slash with his sword. '''Backwards Sweep: '''A powerful slash that covers his right side and back. Can be followed up with an overhead slam. '''Stomp: '''He will stomp the player once they are under him. Notes *After leaving the Memory of Jeigh, the player will be immediately invaded by Royal Sorcerer Navlaan if he has been freed. *The approximate amount of souls that the Giant Lord will drop, with the use of about 7 bonfire ascetics are 300K. *By using a Bonfire Ascetic on the Forest of Fallen Giants bonfire, The Place Unbeknownst, Giant Lord and the Giant Memories will be respawned. *Sometimes Royal sorcerer Navlaan won't spawn right away and will spawn next time the area is visited. Trivia * The Soul of the Last Giant's description in Scholar of the First Sin reveals that the Giant Lord and the Last Giant are one and the same character. Videos Gallery Giant Lord.jpg|Concept Art from guide book giant lord size comparison.jpg|Comparing the size difference between the cursed undead and the Giant Lord Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses